koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Char Aznable
Char Aznable (シャア・アズナブル) is one of the most iconic characters of the Gundam series. Nicknamed the "Red Comet" (赤い彗星), he is known as a quick and fearsome pilot who doubles as a talented strategical leader. When he finds himself struggling against Amuro's piloting, he considers the younger pilot to be his arch rival. He has several trademarks, some of which include his red tinted clothing and Mobile Suits. He has a younger sister named Sayla Mass but she is omitted from the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam titles. During Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, he is also known under one of his aliases, Quattro Bajeena (クワトロ・バジーナ, also known as Quattro Vageena). Mission Mode Char shares both of his stories with Amuro. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, he decides to investigate a planet's mysterious legend with his trusted subordinates, Apolly and Roberto. While they were searching the surface, they encounter Amuro and Hayato. Though their hostility towards one another remains, they both decide to collaborate together on their search. Along the way, Char skillfully defeats other ace pilots in his relatively outdated Mobile Suits. His ending is similar to Amuro's except that they save each other from being trapped under the falling wreckage. Thankful to his new friend, Char is convinced that people really can change for the better. His story in the second title follows his Char's Counterattack persona. Both men believe that they are leaders for humanity's future. In Char's case, he believes that mankind is a worthless vice for earth and challenges his rival to prove him otherwise. During his scenario, he is lead by Lalah's ghost to certain conflicts in the field. Before long, his destructive path gets Amuro's attention and he challenges Char to a final showdown. The location is the same place where they fought during the end of the One Year War. After Amuro is shot down, Char relates that his victory feels empty and wonders if he just lost a worthy rival. In other characters' Mission Modes, he and Amuro may randomly appear to attack the player. He may also appear with Quess and the player is given the opportunity to defeat either pilot to stop their rendezvous on the field. He has several extra missions dedicated to his Mobile Suits or personality; his line about a pilot's abilities being more important than their Suit is quoted more than once by other characters. One of the Collection Missions pairs him with Kai and Johnny as the three Red Stars. Personality When he is first introduced, Char is a revolutionary soldier whose abilities were recognized by many. Coming from a humane background, his views of the world are twisted when he plots for his revenge against the Zabi family. His true loyalties to any faction remain unclear as he can cleverly deceive anyone who may serve his purposes. Though a sly individual, he also radiates charming professionalism that makes him popular with the people he works with. He acts modestly to the praise given to him though he won't hesitate to speak a satirical quip towards Amuro. He has an affinity for younger pilots and willingly volunteers to act as mentor figures for them. He mainly exhibits this trait with Kamille when acting as Lieutenant Quattro. Since he acts as a noble gentlemen, he is popular with the ladies. It's probable, however, that the only woman that he's ever truly loved was Lalah Sune and he blames Amuro as her murderer. Though he was romantically involved with her, he states that she could have been his surrogate mother in Char's Counterattack. During this time frame, he also becomes more bitter and shallow. Presumably, his hidden agenda for his war against earth was to settle his score with Amuro. Quotes *"One must always plan a few steps ahead in battle." *"This... could get ugly." *"The life of a soldier is the only one I know. That's why I can never settle down." *"Char Aznable says let the purge begin!" *"This Mobile Suit stirs old memories..." *"I have always followed my beliefs." *"You've got what it takes. I'll be watching." *"I pray we don't wind up enemies someday." *"We're going in as well. What is the enemy's status?" *"I hope you aren't having second thoughts. Crossing me would be a big mistake." *"I wish you were on my side!" *"You're got some moves. But don't get cocky." *"You were a good pilot. But that's war." *"Impressive! I'll have to keep pace!" *"Looks like I'm not obsolete yet." *"If that's all it takes, I'm getting off easy." *"This is Quattro Bajeena! Hyaku Shiki, ready for launch!" *"Excellent work. You did well." *"You've become a threat. That is why I must kill you." *"I can't let your abilities go to waste. Follow me." *"Amuro... This is no time for us to fight." :"I do! That's why we have to show the world this light within the human heart!" ::~~Char and Amuro Stats Char is one of the more balanced characters in the titles and second strongest Melee fighter. He has a stronger Shot rating than the Gundam Fighters, making him work well in most Mobile Suits. In the first game, he had overall strong stats. His main setback in the sequel is his somewhat average Defense statistic, which can hamper his progress through crowds. Still, he remains one of the statistically strongest characters in the games. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Char will automatically learn. *'Newtype' - during a dash, the character will be impervious to enemy shots. *'Smash Hit' - breaks through enemy guard during a boost attack while SP Guage is full. Relations This section lists the relationships that Char will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Kamille Bidan, Lalah Sune, Quess Paraya, Nanai Miguel *Contempt - Amuro Ray, Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi, Paptimus Scirocco, Reccoa Londe, Sarah Zabiarov, Yazan Gable, Haman Karn, Gyunei Guss Char has special CP attack quotes with M'Quve, Amuro, and Haman. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Char (either version of him). ;Char (Gundam) *Default - Zaku II (Char), Gelgoog (Char), Z'Gok (Char), Zeong *Rival's MS - Gundam *Weaker Suit - Zaku II, Zakutank ;Quattro Bajeena *Default - Hyaku Shiki *Rival's MS - Qubeley *Crossover MS - Destiny Gundam ;Char (Char's Counterattack) *Default - Sazabi *Rival's MS - Nu Gundam *Crossover MS - Infinite Justice Gundam, Zaku II (Char) *Weaker Suit - Zaku II *Occasional Pilot for - Alpha Azieru Gallery File:Charquattro-dwg.jpg|As Quattro Bajeena Char-cca dwg2.jpg|Char's Counterattack default portrait External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki Category:Gundam Characters